Son Goku (Kousen)
Son Goku Alternate Names: Monkey Boy, Lil' Monkey King, Kakarotto, Jingu-sama, Lord Goku, Master Goku, Goku Sensei, Lord Son, The Saiyan Champion, The Super Saiyan Saivor, & The Super Saiyan Sage Debut: "The Legendary Dragonballs" Race: Saiyan Sex: Male Clan: Jingu Clan / Son Family Blood Type: AB Positive Date of Birth: July 7, Age 737 Height: 4'5" Childhood / 5'11" Teenager / 6'1" Adult / 6'2" later Weight: 89 Childhood / 133 Teenager / 177 Adult / 179 later Occupation: Warrior, Adventurer, Elite Member of the Sh'Nobian Resistance, Co-Leader of the Dragon Warriors, Trainee in the Saiyan Army, & Second-in-Command of the Imperial Saiyan Army & The Universal Alliance Army Alligence: Saiyan Army 737-740 Dragonball Hunters 749-Late 753 Dragon Warriors Age 754- Current Imperial Saiyan Army 764-Current Universal Alliance Army 786-Current Family Bardock Jingu Father Kakara Jingu Mother Raditz Jingu Brother Sato Jingu Uncle Broly Togiri Cousin through the Jingu clan / Fusee Xicor Togiri Cousin through the Jingu clan Pera Jingu through the Jingu clan Son Gohan Grandfather Master Roshi / Sensei Son Amatera Wife Son Tensai Son Son Kara Daughter Genesis related as he possesses Goku's cells Zero Clone Vegeta Tachi of the Dragon Warriors / Rival / Fusee / Sworn Brother Kubera Sensei Sarusei Ten'yo Ancestor Sarutobi Jingu Ancestor Overview Son Goku is the son of Bardock & Kakara Jingu, the younger brother of Raditz, nephew of Sato Jingu. Being a member of the Jingu clan, he is the distant cousin of Broly, Xicor, & Pera, as well as the latter's clone, Para. He is also the adoptive grandson of Son Gohan, the husband of Amatera, the father of Son Tensai & Son Kara, & a direct descendant of Sarusei Ten'yo & Sarutobi Jingu. He is also the genetic progenitor of Genesis & Zero. He is a Saiyan born on Planet Vegeta, who was saved from its destruction by the efforts of his parents. After his ship crashlanded in the Himalayas, he was found & subsequently raised by Son Gohan. Though at first he trained & fought simply for enjoyment to, make his grandpa proud, & when it called for it, to protect his friends, after his grandfather's death & the revelation of his Saiyan roots, he trained hard to become the strongest warrior possible to protect his friends & family & create & uphold peace. Appearance Goku is slightly tan, has dark blue eyes, & has jet black hair that is usually unkempt & resembling Cloud's from Final Fantasy more than his hairstyle in DBZ, but slightly wilder & much longer. Though it has been cut off three times, Goku never permanently loses his tail & still has it during his adult life. During his childhood, Goku often wore a white T-shirt with blue sleeves when going out with Gohan & a sky-blue gi with a white undershirt when training with him. On his first journey with Bulma, he wore a dark-blue kimono shirt, an orange undershirt, dark blue pants, black shoes, & a white bandana bearing the kanji for spirit. While training with Roshi, he donned a blue & white short sleeved kimono-style shirt with the kanji for turtle on the back, matching pants, blue arm & leg guards, a black sash, & black shoes. After turning 15, Goku experienced a significant growth spurt making him equal in height to Yamcha. He then donned a sleeveless blue kimono shirt & a short sleeved orange undershirt, blue pants with three orange rings near the ankles, black arm & leg guards, & blue shoes. Following his defeat of Piccolo, he began wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt, underneath an orange sleeveless zip-up shirt with the Dragon Warriors insignia on the back, which he usually left open, dark blue pants, an enchanted tiger pelt given to him by Kubera worn around his waist held up by a black sash, & black shoes. After recovering from the near-fatal wounds he suffered from his brutal showdown with Malware, he replaced his undershirt & arm & leg guards with a black chest piece & matching greaves & bracers. Personality Goku is well-known for his easy-going, laidback, demeanor, as well as his voracious appetite & desire to fight & become stronger. He is naturally friendly & outgoing, always quick to try to make friends with those he meets, except for those he sees or knows to have harmed his friends or innocents. Though he is often criticized by others for being too lenient with his enemies, Goku's positive, friendly attitude & good-natured actions have won over the friendship of former enemies like Tien Shinhan & Solo & led to others like Vegeta & Hanzo change their outlooks on life. Like most Saiyans, along with an innate gift & desire for combat, Goku has a sense of honor, favoring one-on-one battles & dislikes being helped in battle, to the point that he demanded that his friends stay out of his fight with the Metabeings even if he were on the verge of death & that if they did help him, he would never forgive them. He also purposefully gave both Sasumata Takuan & Genesis a senzu beans before his battles with them, saying he didn't want them at any less than full strength for their fight. He also believes that others should never disrespect or mistreat their allies or employees, & tends to get upset when they do, as seen when he witnessed General Blue abusing his soldiers. Possibly due to his Saiyan blood, Goku is often quick to act on impulse & thus, doesn't follow the orders or strategies of others with the exception of Vegeta's, Solo's, Bulma's, or his wife's. Due to the incident in his childhood that caused him to kill a dozen soldiers in a mindless rampage, only to see a photo of one of the soldiers with his loving family, Goku came to believe that he was evil. After his grandfather explained to him that every life is precious & killing for no reason is wrong, Goku swore he would never fight again. However, when his reluctance to fight in fear that he'd kill again nearly cost the lives of his friends & the innocent citizens of Chazke Village, Goku swore to become the strongest warrior ever & to fight only to protect others & would do so without ever taking another life. Because of this, he would go out of his way to spare even the lives of his opponents, regardless of their actions. Eventually, however, enemies like Frieza & Genesis would force him to accept that he would have to break his promise & kill them to save innocent lives, although he remained sullen about this fact & even angrily struck the ground after killing Frieza, cursing him for making him kill him. Due in main part to his innocent nature, Goku tends to speak rather bluntly, even about sensitive topics, a trait he keeps into adulthood. Usually though those around him know he means no harm & thus don't take offense when he absent-mindedly blurts out something offensive or insulting. Despite being incredibly pure hearted, to the point of not being even remotely affected by Spike the Devilman's Devilmite Beam & Alakaz being completely incapable of finding a trace of negative emotion in him no matter how deep he looked, Goku is capable of becoming fearsomely enraged by the evil actions of others, like the senseless slaughter of innocents or the mistreatment of others by their allies even if they are his enemies. He also seems to have developed a very notable tendency to give his enemies a taste of their own medicine, whether intentional or not, as when he purposefully drew out his battle with Frieza by holding back more than half his power as Frieza had done to his friends or made the tyrant fear him before ending their first battle. Even when enraged by his enemies' actions & in the heat of battle, he will still often try to convince them to change their ways, as he did during his fights with Genesis & Abara. Initially, because of the misleading account of the Saiyans he received from the ICE soldiers that tried to recruit him on Earth, Goku was disgusted with the idea of being part of the species in question, a fact he didn't hide from the Saiyans when they first met. His opinion began to change as he met & fought against & alongside them, as he refused to believe that someone like Vegeta or his brother & cousin could possibly be evil at heart. Soon after, while travelling to Namek in the ship that had brought him to Earth, he discovered his mother's tearful message to him, causing him to break down in tears, apologizing to his parents' spirits for ever having thought of them as heartless monsters. He then swore that he'd become the strongest Saiyan ever, reminding himself of this promise when he nearly died when the Holo-Grav Room malfunctioned, allowing him to push himself overcome it. Just before fighting Frieza, Goku dedicated the battle & Frieza's upcoming defeat to his parents, the Saiyan race he also vowed to redeem, & Vegeta, who he pointed out Frieza had victimized worse than any other. Later on, after transforming into an Ascended Saiyan, he proudly declared himself to be "the son of Bardock & Kakara & the brother of Raditz, Son Goku, born Kakarotto Jingu". Even as an adult, Goku retains his childhood tendency for pulling pranks on others, friend & foe alike, even in the heat of battle. He is also usually very calm in combat & despite whatever hardships he's facing or how hopeless a situation seems, he is most often seen with a smile on his face & projecting an easy-going, optimistic attitude. He has often stated that the reason he refuses to ever give up or even consider it isn't because he believes he can win every single fight he gets in, but because he simply has to, usually because he's protecting something precious to him. Intelligence Due to his simple & often naïve demeanor & his well-documented troubles in understanding new technology or information when it is first introduced to him, many characters incorrectly assume Goku to be somewhat stupid, especially in his childhood & early teenage years. In fact, Goku is incredibly intelligent, possessing very keen instincts & able to quickly learn & master various advanced techniques like the Kamehameha or Spirit Bomb or utilize basic ones for crafty maneuvers. He primarily learned these techniques kinestheitcally as actually listening to the mechanics of the techniques either bored or confused him. He has also shown to be very capable of outsmarting various opponents, including those who themselves are praised as geniuses, like Vegeta, Solo, or Mojido, both on & off the battlefield. He was also able to quickly learn about various types of technology from Bulma & later helped her repair the Holo-Grav Room on their way to Namek, although he modestly gave all the credit to Bulma. His style of combat in his childhood & early teenage years revolved around him acting on instinct rather than actively planning out complex battle plans ahead of time. By the end of his training with Kubera he had mastered a number of complex strategies & by the time he fought Frieza, he was able to use them, as well as his own original strategies to keep himself alive when preparing the Spirit Bomb. After learning Hanzo's Doppelganger Jutsu, he mastered the art of misdirection & would often trick the opponent into wasting their time fighting a duplicate while he was charging up another technique or to give him time to plan. He is also very adept at seeing things that others miss or deem irrelevant & has shown the ability to analyze an opponent's skills & predict the flow of battle after only a short skirmish. Background Due to his father's & older brother's constant absence, because of Frieza consistently sending them off to conquer other worlds, the young Kakarotto was mainly cared for by his mother. A few days after his second birthday, both Bardock & Raditz were able to spend time with him, choosing to take the young Saiyan for his first ride in a flying car. Unfortunately, he fell out of the car in midair & went sailing towards another car, but miraculously, he was able to tap into his potential before the impact, allowing his to smash through the wing of the vehicle without receiving so much as a scar, much to the surprise of Raditz when he caught him. Over the the next year, Kakarotto was trained either by Bardock or Kakara, depending on who was on planet at the time. He was often looked after by his cousin, Pera however, & developed a deep bond with her despite his tendency of playing pranks on her. Not long after his third birthday, the planet was attacked by the Intergalactic Cold Empire, as Frieza, convinced that the Saiyans would one day destroy him, decided to exterminate almost the entire species. Having been saved from a horde of ICE soldiers by Bardock, Kakara took their son & following Bardock's orders, attempted to escape the planet with him while he went to confront Frieza's forces & the warlord himself. Kakara managed to reach a spaceport on the planet, but was ambushed by one of Frieza's top generals, Frozze. Although she defeated Frozze, she was mortally wounded during the battle & just barely managed to take Kakarotto to the last remaining ship. Using her final moments, Kakara put him to sleep, left a tearful message on the ship's computer explaining everything that had transpired, & sent it off to Earth hoping it would be as safe as Bardock had promised. Kakarotto crashed on Earth, somewhere in the Himalayans & after managing to free himself, accidently fell out of the ship & into a deep crevice, where he suffered a severe head injury. Luckily he was found by Son Gohan, who then took him to a nearby hospital, where he made a shockingly speedy recovery. Quickly taking notice of the boy's tail, & his obvious superhuman strength, speed, & healing, & having seen the message aboard the ship, Gohan contemplated what to do about him. After calling his sensei, Master Roshi to the hospital, the two had a discussion of what to do, with Roshi eventually giving Gohan permission to adopt & train the child. Roshi also named him, when he brought up the similarities between the child & the Monkey King Sun Wukong, saying that Gohan should name him Son Goku, which both Gohan & the child approved. Afterwards, Gohan took his newly named & adopted grandson home with him to his house atop Emei Mountain. Over the next few years Goku caused a great deal of trouble for the surrounding villages, such as destroying an important statue, mostly due to him not being able to control his insane strength. These unintentional acts gained him the scorn of many of the villagers, who came to view him as an animal or demon rather than a child. It was because of this that Gohan homeschooled him & restricted his time spent with other kids in an effort to spare the lighthearted boy their parents' hateful stares & comments. One night, Goku snuck out at night to play in the forest & caught sight of the full moon, transforming him into a Great Ape. Gohan was injured during the ensuing battle, receiving a deep wound on his chest, but managed to cut off Goku's tail, returning him to normal. Gohan refused to tell Goku that he was the monster, but warned him against going out at nights with a full moon after his tail had grown back after he transformed again, but luckily Roshi had been nearby & successfully fought him to exhaustion before he could destroy anything. Eventually, China became the target of the Red Raider Army & Emperor Pilaf, who'd joined forces to conquer the world. As a result, Gohan went off to repel their forces, leaving Goku at home, banning him from going too far from the mountain especially at night. One night Goku disobeyed the order because he was hungry & wanted to fish. After reaching the riverbank, he was horrified to see the corpses of some of the villagers in the water & hearing the sound of explosions nearby, raced upriver to investigate. He then saw Gohan battling the Pilaf/RRA forces & without thinking, jumped in to help. As Gohan attempted to usher Goku away from the battle, he was stabbed with a poisoned dagger & collapsed soon after from the poison's effect. thinking his grandfather dead, Goku flew into a rage & tapped into his Saiyan powers & instinct, ruthlessly slaughtering his & his grandfather's assailants. After savagely beating his grandfather's would-be killer to death, Goku saw a picture of the soldier & his family on a pendant around his neck, finally snapping him out of his maddened state. Instantly afraid & ashamed of what he'd done, Goku noticed that Gohan was indeed still alive & promptly picked him up & carried him to a nearby hospital, where Gohan was given the cure. After returning home, Goku, still overcome with guilt & grief, locked himself in his room & refused to come out. Gohan eventually got him to come out & explained that every life is precious, even the life of an enemy & Goku was right to be ashamed of having taken a life, but he was wrong to blame himself for trying to save someone he loves. Despite Gohan's speech, Goku announced that he was a monster & would never fight again. Months later, Chazke Village was attacked by members of the Tribad gang & Gohan raced to its defense, but was still recovering from his injuries from the recently ended war & was overwhelmed by their leader, Lu Fang. Still struggling internally, Goku eventually rushed down to save his grandpa & the villagers. Although conflicted, seeing Lu Fang nearly kill a village girl named Lime to force the compliance of the villagers sparked Goku into action. After easily decimating his foes, Goku struggled to strike a killing blow on Lu Fang. Remembering his talk with Gohan, Goku knocked him unconscious & handed him & the other bandits off to the village's police force, then took his grandfather & went home. He then questioned if he'd done the right thing to which Gohan replied that he'd done excellently. When Goku asked him what he meant, Gohan explained that he'd protected the innocent, defeated those wishing to do them harm, & did so without resorting to lethal force, which is what a true martial artist is supposed to do. Reinvigorated by his grandpa's words, Goku renounced his earlier promise never to fight again & made a new one, to become the strongest martial artist ever & to protect innocents without ever taking a life again. Gohan approved of his promise, then, telling him it would help him keep his promise, gave him the Ruyi Jingu Bang, an enchanted bo staff that could extend & contract at the wielder's will. Goku was eventually able to build a strong friendship with Lime & her grandfather Lao, as well as most of the rest of the citizens of the surrounding villages. The only real exception being Yajirobe & his gang of friends, who constantly taunted him about his tail & his lack of actual parents & occasionally tried to get him in trouble only to have Goku outprank them. Some time after Goku's seventh birthday, on which Gohan gave him the four star dragonball, Yajirobe tricked Goku into getting lost in a forest, unaware of the bear demons that were roaming in it. When he learned that he'd unintentionally lured Goku into a potential deathtrap, Yajirobe quickly told Gohan, who rushed into the forest to save him. Unfortunately, Goku had been captured by the demons & was about to be eaten when he gazed at the full moon, once again transforming into a Great Ape. Having scared off his captors, Goku proceeded to rampage, making his way dangerously close to a nearby settlement. Luckily, Gohan managed to get his attention & proceeded to battle him to exhaustion, once again causing him to revert back to his humanoid form. The next day, Yajirobe apologized for what he did & over the next few days, he & Goku became friends, mainly bonding over their mutual love of food. The Search For The Dragonballs Arc Years later, Goku & Gohan were training when they heard a girl screaming for help & rushed to her aid. Seeing two girls with blue hair that had been knocked unconscious from a fall while running from giant wild boars, they leapt into the fray, with Goku defeating the boars & Gohan whisking them away to safety. While Gohan tended to the girls at their home, Goku went into Chazke Village to procure some medicine & food. On his way back however, he ran into a group of bullies picking on a village kid named Idate, then after encouraging the him to stand up for himself & seeing him do so, he quickly pranked the bullies by tying their shoelaces together & making them chase him, causing them to fall to the ground & the Idate to laugh. Before departing back up the mountain, he went over to the bullies & warned them to leave Idate alone from now on. Returning to find the younger girl trying to take the four star ball, Goku immediately jumped forward & swatted her hand with the Ruyi Jingu Bang. The girl then angrily introduced herself as Bulma Brief & the older girl who came stomping in a second later, as her sister Bra, & accused Goku & Gohan of having stolen the ball from her father. After Gohan resolved the situation by pointing out the fact that their ball had four stars not one as they said their stolen ball had, Bulma apologized before becoming excited that there were more than two dragonballs. She then explained that she & her sister had theorized that the energy of the balls could be the key to bringing clean, perpetual energy to the world & were studying a way to harness that power when the one they'd just found was stolen. After hearing that, despite being only 17, Bra was taking the 13 year old Bulma with her around the world if necessary to retrieve their property, Goku became excited & got even more so when Gohan mentioned that the dragonballs could grant any wish & that the journey to collect them would be dangerous. After some convincing, including Bra announcing that she'd pay for his protection, Gohan agreed to come so long as Goku could come as well, saying that Goku could protect her himself. Following Bulma's Dragon Radar, they made their way to Mongolia where they witnessed a group of men attempting to kidnap a young girl. Without hesitation, Goku jumped in & trashed the thugs, saving the girl & scaring the girls when they saw him chop through the thug's car with ease. Afterwards, they discovered that that the girl they'd saved was actually Oolong, a pig with the ability to transform himself into other beings for five minutes. Learning from Oolong that the men they'd just defeated were part of the Tribad Gang & that their leader, Lu Ru was trying to take over his home village with the rest of his gang. After arriving in the village & witnessing Lu Ru effortlessly defeat all of the village's strongest warriors, Bulma & Oolong lost hope of being able to defeat someone so strong. Gohan however, came up with a plan to rescue the villagers & dispatch of the gangsters that called for Goku & Oolong to distract them, but Goku ended up accidentally insulting Lu Ru, who responded by trying to kill them. Much to the shock of the villagers, Bra, & Bulma, Goku defeated Lu Ru, with relative ease, & in the ensuing chaos, Gohan was able to defeat all the other gangsters. Afterwards, Goku & the others learned that Oolong was once a Human who was permanently transformed into his current Man-Pig form by his mentor in Shape-shifting, for spying on her while she was showering. They also learned that Oolong had been a criminal in the village & they were originally going to imprison him for trying to steal their food & his perverted behavior towards the women in the village. Goku however, convinced them to let Oolong be banished into his & the others' custody, as he helped save the village despite knowing their plans with him, which convinced Oolong to give them the dragonball he'd hidden in his home. Arriving days later at a beach in China, the group contemplated how they were going to next before the Dragon Radar let them know that the next dragonball was located in Japan. It was then that they met Master Roshi, who'd come to the beach to ogle the women, Goku unknowingly for the third time. Roshi greeted Gohan warmly, but per Gohan's request, pretended that he didn't know Goku. He then agreed to give them a speedboat capsule in exchange for a kiss from Bra, after Bulma's plan to have Oolong coax him while transformed into a scantily clad babe failed. Just as they set off, they were attacked by a massive sea monster, & Goku struggled to hold it off & before Gohan could act, Roshi easily defeated it with one hand, impressing Goku. As they sped off, Roshi told Goku that he saw great promise in him, so the next time they met, he would train him. After travelling through Japan, they stopped in a small town to rest & quickly made friends with Liu Kang, a retired martial artist who was also the town's mayor. That night he told them about the legends of a Half-human, Half-beast creature that was supposedly roaming in the forest near the village & how it was apparently responsible for the injuries of the town's hunters. They then met Fuzaku, who stated he was there to kill the creature & for some personal business. Disagreeing with the need to kill the creature, Goku & the others went into the forest that night, where Goku found an injured fox cub. As he tried to help it he was attacked by a man who lunged at him like an animal, causing Goku to conclude that he had found what hey were looking for. The man introduced himself as Yamcha Akaroga & demanded that Goku leave immediately or be forced to. In the fight that followed, Goku was outmatched by Yamcha's ferocious Wolfpack fighting style & probably would have been killed if Gohan hadn't jumped in-between them. Recognizing Gohan, Yamcha told them that the forest was under his protection before picking up the cub & running off. After he recovered from his injuries, Goku ignored the others' calls to leave Yamcha alone & sought him out, wishing to learn more about him & get him to join them. After finding him, they engaged in another battle with Goku fairing much better against Yamcha's Spirit Wolves, but they eventually crashed into the river & over a waterfall, with Goku managing to save Yamcha from certain death. Afterwards, the two engaged in a deep conversation in which Yamcha revealed his hatred for normal humans, as they were responsible for the destruction of his clan & how he could only trust animals. Goku however tried to convince him otherwise before leaving, having helped tend to the injured cub from earlier. Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Transformation Users